


Give Me Something

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Pikey, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Pete are friends.... how long's that really gonna last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something

"Eeeeeek!!" They were tickle fighting again. "Gee... No... Please." Frank gasped between giggles. Gerard had him on the living room floor and was straddling the shorter boy, tickling him to death. Mikey couldn't help but internally cringe. He was happy to see his brother and his friend so happy, it was just a bit strange. He'd get used to it eventually, he'd thought the same thing when Sam and Patrick had first gotten together but now he was cool with it.

Sam was Mikey and Gerard's cousin, she had black shaggy hair that fell to her shoulders in uneven, choppy layers and deep chocolate eyes that were always rimmed with a thick line of eyeliner. She also had a lip ring. She'd been living with them for about a year now since her alcoholic mother had thrown her out and her and Patrick (another friend of Mikey's along with Ray and Pete) had been together for almost six months. They were never as lovey dovey as Gee and Frank though which made them easier to be around.

He heard Sam 'awww' from her seat across the room on Patrick's lap next to Ray who was shaking his head and smiling, making his giant fro bobble around like jelly. Mikey followed their gaze back to see his brother and Frank now kissing passionately.   
He felt himself cringe and resisted the urge to gag. It wasn't that he was homophobic, he himself was gay. It was just that they were so sickly sweet and he had to admit, he was jealous. He wanted that kind of relationship with someone. He felt hot breathe against his ear and resisted the urge to shudder as Pete's voice whispered "maybe we should head outside for a bit and give them some privacy." Mikey nodded and quickly stood up, slipping out of the room just behind Pete.

When they reached the back yard Pete flopped down on the warm grass laying back in the late afternoon sun. "You know mikeyway, as much as I love Frank and your brother they really are rather vomit inducing." Mikey laughed and flopped down next to him, "you've got that right! It nice to know someone else sees it." Pete laughed and rolled onto his side facing Mikey "maybe we're just a pair of heartless, bitter fucks." They both laughed loudly.

Mikey couldn't stop his eyes travelling down to Pete's lips as he involuntarily licked his own. He'd had a crush on Pete for as long as he could remember, maybe even since they'd first met in third grade when Pete had defended Mikey against some kid who had been bullying him for the fact he wore glasses.

Without warning Pete reached over and pushed Mikey's glasses up to the bridge of his nose, breaking the spell. They lay staring at each other in silence before Pete started talking again "so... mikeyway, you got a crush on anyone?" Mikey felt his cheeks heat up.   
"Um, maybe." He was a terrible liar so he didn't have much choice here. Pete squealed and sat up, bouncing in his seat. He was a very energetic little dude. After a few more bounces he turned back to Mikey, eyes full of mischief. "So? Who is it?" Mikey new this was coming, but there was no way he could tell Pete he liked him, he didn't want to run the risk of loosing his best friend.

He shook his head at Pete but didn't trust himself to speak. Pete lent over him, turning on the puppy eyes. Puppy eyes always got Pete what he wanted but Mikey knew he couldn't give in, he shook his head again making Pete pout "I'll tell you mine..." So Pete had a crush? He couldn't help but feel slightly hurt "fine, but you have to go first!" Hopefully that would give him time to think of a name. "But I asked first!" Pete whined, Mikey just gave him his poker face making Pete sigh. He bit his lip suddenly unsure of himself "you really want to know?" Mikey nodded eagerly "he's a close friend, it's probably gonna make things reeeeeal awkward when he finds out. Like I'm probably gonna loose one of my best friends." 'He' result! Wait hang on... "it's not Patrick is it?" Patrick was Pete's second closes friend besides himself, he could totally see why things would get awkward considering he was dating Sam. Pete just laughed, "no it's not Patrick." He stopped and gulped staring at Mikey intently. "It's you Mikes."

Mikey froze, he could not believe what he was hearing was he joking? He sat up wide eyed, still staring at Pete, searching his face for some sign that he was mocking him. "Well say something! Even if its 'get the fuck out of my house freak' give me something to work with! I'm dying over hear!" Mikey cut off his rambling by pressing there lips together. Neither of them had a chance to properly respond before they were interrupted by wolf whistling from the direction of the house.

They jumped apart and turned to see Sam, Ray and Patrick stood in the doorway grinning out at them. "10 bucks Toro!" Sam yelled before starting a little happy dance. Ray grudgingly pulled out his wallet and hand over the money. She beamed at them once more before grabbing Patrick's hand and dragging him back into the house, he managed to flash them a thumbs up before disappearing from view. Ray chuckled making the fro bobble again before pulling a silver packet out of his wallet and tossing it at them. "Stay safe kids!" He cried before he too disappeared back inside. Mikey turned back to Pete who was now scarlet. "So where were we?" Pete grinned before crashing their lips together. He would never get enough of this.


End file.
